


OH NO!! MOMMY GOT JEALOUS!!

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Genderswitch, Girl!Nino - Freeform, PG, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80





	OH NO!! MOMMY GOT JEALOUS!!

**_ Sakumiya, Girl!Nino, AU, Fluff, Genderswitch, PG. _ **  
  
  
Kazu thought that Sho was a bit weird recently, he kept staring his mobile then smiling all the time. That was also happened when She just back from nursing her baby and Sho already on the bed. She caught Sho smiling bright -a little shy- with mobile on his hand.    
  
"Sho chan.. " Kazu called his name, try to distract him, but sho didn't give her any respond. "Shoo chan~ .. " she tried for the second time. "Sho~!" Kazu rose her voice, made Sho jolted out.    
  
"Oh~ Kazu.. how long you've been there?? How's Ai??"   
  
"NOT TOO LONG... Ai's sleeping.. " She replied in short way. "What are you smiling at??    
  
"What?? Nothing..!! " Sho said, hiding his mobile under his pillow.   
  
"Who's that?" Kazu asked in death glare.   
  
"Who?? Where?" Sho replied her with asking back innocently.   
  
"Who's that on your phone~ ??" Kazu pout. "I know You've been doing this recently.. I kept my eye on you.." she qdded.   
  
"Eh..? no... that's not like what you think Kazu..." Sho tried to explain.   
  
Kazu sighed _'So.. he won't told me..'_ she said in her mind.   
  
"Okay... fine.. " She calmed herself, then joined him on bed.    
  
Sho grinned cutely, but Kazu ignored him. Sho took his mobile then put it on the nightstand.   
  
"Kazu.. You tired..??? Let me give you some massages.. "   
  
"I don't need that... Just sleep.. Good night .. "   
  
"Hey~ Kazu... what's wrong?? " Sho asked, Kazu was back facing him.    
  
"Figure it out yourself... " she replied, started sobbing.    
  
"Oh no!! Kazu~ you're crying?"   
  
"I'm not.. just sleep..." Kazu insisted.   
  
"Kazu~ what's wrong...??" Sho got panic, then turned her to face him. "Honey? You tired...?? Let me help you? What could i do for you?" Sho leaned to her, but Kazu pushed him immediately.   
  
"Stop.. didn't I tell you to sleep?"   
  
"Yes you did tell me.. but how could I sleep without you.. What's bothering you?"   
  
"Stupid.. "    
  
"Yes .. I am... So tell me what did I miss..?!! "    
  
"Listen... I know Sho chan.. I'm different now~ I already have a baby... just... if you tell me to get diet~ of course I will work hard for it.. but .. could you .. not cling to other girl?!!"   
  
Sho surprised on Kazu's complain. Sho finally figured it out, that she got jealous out of blue. Sho couldn't hold his giggles, and then cupped her face.   
  
"Honey... you know what ...I already have the most beautiful and perfect woman in the world.. And she completed my life with a cute baby girl... I don't need anyone else. I don't need her to get diet, because nothing will get me change my love for her... And I think she's sexier after giving birth to our baby " Sho explained then leaned to kiss her temple, but Kazu pushed him. Sho just smiled. "What makes you think that stupid thing hm?" He added.   
  
"It's just your sweet words right.. ?? I can't accept it that easy.. "   
  
"Ouch~ so? What do you want me to do?"   
  
"Show me your mobile phone.. Who's the girl that makes you smile all the day... "   
  
"THE GIRL that makes my lovely Kazu got jealous??"   
  
"I'm not!! I just got irritated...just tell me who that girl is"   
  
"You really want to know?? Just don't regret your decision.. "   
  
Kazu hesitantly nodded. Sho took his mobile, with a deep breath he swiped the screen once, and then show it to Kazu.    
  
"Here’s… My lovely _ex-girlfriend_ "   
  
Kazu felt like lost her breathes when she saw Sho's mobile wallpaper. Her face turned red. It was her sleeping face Sho took secretly on their honeymoon.   
  
"What is it Sho chan.. so embarrassing...give it to me.. i'll delete it.. "   
  
"Oh no!! Don't ever think! This is my precious thing...I told you right, you will regret your decision to know who's that girl.. "   
  
"... it's too embarrassing.. "   
  
"It's not!!"   
  
"I feel so stupid.. " Kazu gave in. She felt happy inside that it was her on his phone.    
  
"You cute...Now can I get my goodnight kiss??" Sho asked her cutely. Kazu leaned and kissed him.   
  
"Goodnight.. i have to sleep or you will take the shift when Ai wake up for foods.. "

*****

A/N .... Un-beta-ed. Sorry for all grammar mistakes. <3 Love Sakumiya.


End file.
